


Up

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, UP au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loved adventure; he craved it, he wanted to experience all of it. </p>
<p>Up Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages to write, it was originally for a prompt. I am here on tumblr http://writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/

Michael loved adventure; he craved it, he wanted to experience all of it. Instead he would settle for watching the same movie on repeat in the cinemas, it wasn’t the greatest thing. It’s just that Michael didn’t have the confidence to do anything, he ran around like all the other kids but he didn’t interact with them. He had heard his mum say he didn’t have any of that confidence stuff, when he asked what it was she said it was a bit like bravery. That was something that all the adventurers had; so he set out to be more brave. Started going out to the park more, never talked to anyone but the thought was there.

 

His mother had given him money to see another movie, by now they had stopped playing the Charles Muntz movie, he was the best adventurer in the world. But those stupid adults had made him sound awful, he had gotten a balloon after and wrote Spirit of adventure on it, jumping up and around the sidewalk, he leapt over cracks and stones. Didn’t managed to jump over the stump… Oh well, ad-

“Adventure is out there!” shouted a voice, Michael stopped in his tracks. More indistinctive shouting came from the ruined house; he hesitantly made his way over,

“Today is looking at a good day to set sail” shouted the voice again, he slipped under the ruined door, balloon still clutched tightly in his hand. He shuffled over to where the noise was coming from;

“Wow, what’s that over there! It needs to be explored, awww its a puppy” said the boy, it was a boy… His age most likely, maybe older, definitely taller. He wore a plaid shirt that was too big for him and overalls that sat on his shoulder weird, he also wore on his head a pilot hat. Maybe he was an adventurer to? The place was filled with weird items, some books scatter with piles of string. And newspaper clippings of… Charles Muntz! There was so many of them, he turned back to the boy..

“What are you doing!” yelled the stranger at him, he jumped screaming a bit and accidentally let go of his balloon.

“Don’t you know this is an exclusive club, only explorers get in here, not just any kid off the street with a helmet and a some goggles! Do you think you have what it takes? Well, do you?” shouted the boy, he had a strange accent.

“Well, I, I, I” stuttered Michael; he was really loud and scary.

“Alright, you’re in, welcome aboard!” greeted the stranger instantly changing his mood to a cheery one, the boy stuck out his hand waiting for Michael. He stared down at his hand, twisted and fiddling with them,

“What’s wrong? Can’t you talk?” asked the boy. Michael didn’t responded, he wished he had his balloon with him, that usually helped.

“Hey, I don’t bite” said the boy a bit quieter, he took off his helmet revealing the wild and untamed hair. Michael was taken back for a moment,

“You and me, were in a club now” stated the boy with a smile, Michael smiled back a little bit as a pin was attached to his sweater vest.

“I saw where you balloon went, come on lets go! I’m Gavin by the way” introduced the stranger with a grin, he was pulled along and up the stairs. It creaked way too much to be comfortable, once they reached the top he spotted where his balloon was, it was over a plank of wood and stuck up in the corner.

“There it is!” said Gavin triumphantly pointing at it; Michael gulped at the thought of going across the dangerous walkway,

“Well, go ahead!” Gavin said pushing Michael onto the board, he stayed still for a bit and received another push across. He glanced back to his new friend to see him crossing his arms and grinning,

“Go on!” urged Gavin, Michael took a breath and put his goggles on. He hesitantly took a step and watched as the room went from normal side up to nothing.

 

~

 

Hospitals were the worst thing in the world; once the ambulance had arrived it carted him off to the hospital where he then proceeded to sit in the waiting room for two hours, then it took another three hours to be finished. During the time of him arriving at the hospital they had called his mother and determined that he had no concussion so had no reason to be in the important part of the hospital. It was dark when they got home, Michael had headed straight to bed orders from his parents though he couldn’t help but stay up and read the Charles Muntz book he had gotten for his birthday. A small thunk against the book made him look up, he jumped and yelled a bit. He instantly regretted it as pain shot through his arm;

“Hey kid!” said Gavin loudly, he spotted him at the window and screamed again. His plaster hit him the the face as he tried to get away while still on his bed,

“Ow..” said Michael after relaxing. 

“Thought you might need some cheering up, I gots something to show you!” said Gavin excitedly, twenty minutes later and with Michael doing most of the pointing they had set up a small tent which was only a blanket on a rope that was connected to both sides of the room. His torch illuminated the small space making it easy to see Gavin,

“I am about to show you something I have never shown another human being, in my life! You have to swear you will not tell anyone” said Gavin. Michael nodded quickly his glasses falling down his nose as he did,

“Cross your heart, do it!” urged Gavin, Michael crossed his heart and held his hand up to show he didn’t cross his fingers.

“My adventure book, you know him” said Gavin showing Michael the book, he pointed at a picture with Charles muntz on it!

“Charles muntz, explorer, when I get big I’m going where hes going. South America, its like America but south, wanna know where I’m going to live? Paradise falls, a land lost in time” explained Gavin, Michael sat in awe as his new friend flipped through the pages.

“I ripped this right out of library book, I’m gunna move my clubhouse there, but once I get there I’m saving these pages for when I get there” said Gavin flipping through the empty ones,

“Though I don’t know how I’m going to get there” huffed Gavin crossing his arms with a sigh, Michaels eyes drifted to the blimp that was hanging from his ceiling.

“Thats it, you can take us there in a blimp, swear you’ll take us, cross your heart! Cross it!” said Gavin, Michael raised his hand and crossed his heart with his other hand,

“Great, well I’ll see you tomorrow” said Gavin jumping up and heading for the window, he climbed over with ease and left, wait… nope.

“You know, you don’t talk much… I like you!” exclaimed Gavin one last time before leaving for good, Michael watched the window expectantly and sighed in both relief and happiness that he was gone. Wow, what an explorer.

 

~

 

Michael doesn't know how this is possible; ten years, ten fucking years has passed and now he is staring at his best friend. They had to improvise with the priest; a friend of a friend that could marry them, instead of an actual priest but he doesn't care, its real its happening. He is staring into his best friends eyes slightly teary and waiting,

“Do you, Michael Jones, take Gavin Free to be your husband?”

“I do”

“And do you Michael Jones take Gavin Free to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

“Then you may now kiss the husband” said Gus, their families and friends erupted with cheers as Gavin practically leapt into Michaels arms to kiss him, well from Gavins side of the family anyway. Michaels kept to the polite clapping, it was enough him. After the small reception it was to their new house to get to work; the whole wedding cost barely over three hundred dollars, the tuxedos were probably the most expensive other than the chapel they held it at, everything else was food.

Most of the money was being put into their house, it was the one that they had both met in and it seemed fitting to buy it. It was just a bit of a fixer upper, at least they had gotten a few bargains from the thrift shop. They were both so over joyed when the house was finished; the last few touches were the mailbox, Gavin so badly wanted to write dickie bitch on it but Michael convinced him that children might walk past and see, Michael may of accidentally left a handprint on it but Gavin just laughed and added his, at least he didn’t leave a nose print, that would have been a different story from another painting day.

 

~

 

“By this rate how long?” asked Gavin,

"A few years at best, we still need food and boring stuff like that” explained Michael,

“But we will go right?” Gavin almost begged.

“Of course” replied Michael,

“Cross your heart” said the brit with a grin, Michael held up one hand in the air and used his other to make a cross over his heart.

“Good” said Gavin crossing his heart as well, he then pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

 

~

 

“Picnic day!” shouted Gavin running along with the blanket as a cape behind him, Michael laughed as his husband ran around the park, children turned and giggled whereas the adults stuck up their noses. Michael stuck his tongue out at a few who scoffed at them;

“Hurry up you pleb” yelled Gavin already halfway up the hill, he followed him at his own pace while the Brit set up the blanket,

“On today’s menu we have sandwiches, orange juice, apples and a personal favourite chocolate. As they say apple a day keeps the doctor away” said Michael handing over the sandwich to Gavin,

“But if the doctors cute screw the fruit” responded Gavin taking a bite of his sandwich with a wink,

“And who is your doctor Mr Jones-Free?” asked Michael laying back on the blanket.

“Ah my lovely doctor Mr Free-Jones” replied Gavin with a sigh as he laid back on the blanket with his husband.

“He sounds handsome” said Michael,

“Bit of a tosser sometimes” replied Gavin cheekily. Noticing that they had both finished their sandwiches Michael launched himself onto Gavin and began to tickle his sides;

“No, n-no, Michael please” giggled Gavin,

“Magic word, come on, magic word” said Michael pausing to let the Brit speak.

“Abracadabra” teased Gavin, Michael resumed tickling until they both gave up and watched the clouds, Gavin practically gave an essay on why a particular cloud looked like a turtle on a rock with a hat on its head.

 

~

 

“Michael, look at the birdie” said Gavin, Michael turned to see his husband with a bird sitting on his shoulder, his husband was staring at the multicoloured bird with awe as it sat there without a worry. Today they had both started their new job at the zoo, this morning consisted of them both excitedly getting dressed, then undressed, then dressed again. Only just in time for work; being late on the first day is something they both didn’t want to happen

“Wow, here this is my- oh god!” said Michael attempting to show off his cart of balloons but panicked when it almost floated away, he grabbed it and pressed down onto it to make sure it didn’t fly away.

“Idiot” muttered Gavin shaking his head, Michael pressed his hand to his mouth trying to suppress his laugh,

“Gavin pooped on you” said Michael,

“Gross!” shouted Gavin.

 

~

 

Their life seemed to move so fast over the next few years; snapshots of good moments and the bad drifted by, lazy weekends, summer afternoons, birthdays, christmases, work. It wasn’t too long before Gavin wanted to keep building their family, Michael can still remember that fucking awful day.

 

“I hate them, I hate them, I hate them” chanted Gavin wiping away the tears on his face,

“Gavin” tried Michael,

“Their idiots! Who says we can’t raise kids? I know plenty of straight parents who messed up their kids, what makes them better than us?!” shouted Gavin, people turned to stare and sneer.

“Gavin, lets go home and talk about this, we knew this was a longshot” said Michael afraid Gavin was going to breakdown,

“We painted the room, we bought clothes, we… we…” stuttered Gavin wrapping his arms around himself,

“I know, I know” reassured Michael bringing the Brit in close, holding him as he sobbed into Michael’s chest.

 

~

 

“We could get a loan?” suggested Gavin,

“I don’t think we should be in debt” replied Michael shaking his head.

“It just seems stupid to break it, we have come so far” said Gavin with a sigh,

“We have five bottles saved up just in case it got too heavy” responded Michael.

“Alright, break it” said Gavin, Michael brought down the hammer and let it smash into the bottle. Stupid car having to get its tire popped.

 

~

 

“How else are we going to pay for your leg” asked Gavin, Michael lay in the hospital bed with a broken leg after trying to fix a loose shingle on the roof, honest slip up but now they were set back three thousand dollars.

“Loan?” suggested Michael with a shrug,

“I’ll go home and break the bottle” replied Gavin pressing a kiss to Michaels forehead then stood up and began to leave,

“Make sure you take the paper off this time” said Michael, Gavin spun around and crossed his heart then left.

 

~

 

“Gavin?” called out Michael trying to adjust his tie in place

“Again?” asked Gavin,

“Tie’s are stupid” said the auburn haired man, the Brit came into the room with a smile on his face.

“Why not bow ties then?” suggested Gavin,

“Bow ties are stupid” mumbled Michael as Gavin began to fix his tie.

“You wore one at our wedding” said Gavin tying his tie in place,

“But that was an amazing day, plus I just like getting another morning kiss before work” replied Michael kissing his husband with a grin.

 

~

 

“May I have this dance?” asked Michael with a smile,

“Oh I don’t know my husband might be around” replied Gavin looking up from his book,

“I heard he is a bit of a tosser” replied Michael with a wink,

“A little bit, maybe just one dance” said the Brit taking Michaels hand, they slowly began to twirl and move about.

“A dance, and run away with me?” asked Michael;

“Maybe another day, I’m quite content with my husband” said Gavin,

“Thats good, I’m quite happy with you too” responded Michael with a kiss,

“Oh Michael some man came up to be and asked me to dance” replied Gavin with fake shock.

“Did you send him away?” asked Michael,

“It was only a dance” replied Gavin with a wink.

 

~

 

“Clean up day!” said Gavin excitedly, Michael groaned from his chair, he attempted to hide himself away behind a book.

“Hey, no getting out of this, no matter how much you want to read cook books”

“Damnit” replied Michael checking the cover, he stood up and grabbed a cloth from Gavin.

“I’ll do outside you do in” said Gavin almost skipping outside.

“Okay” said Michael, the afternoon was filled with moving things and general window cleaning. He started with the top floor; which Gavin decided to leave those outside windows for another day, and continued down into the dining room and kitchen. Then finally ending back into the living room, Michael spotted Gavin and gave a small wave, the Brit giggled and waved back but then continued onto his cleaning. After the windows were down Gavin came inside to help clean the living room, it seemed like thats where they spent most of their time, if not the kitchen, bedroom or work for that matter, Gavin was sweeping the dust, probably under the carpets, while Michael was vacuuming the mantelpiece.

 

He spotted a young picture of Gavin and picked it up fondly; the young boy was wearing his hat and goggles staring at the camera with a grin plastered to his face, Michael turned back to look at Gavin, where had the years gone? Why had their time passed so quickly, what happened to their dream of going to South America…?

Oh wait, they could still go…!

 

~

 

Michael could barely hide his excitement as he picked up the tickets, the lady had handed them over with a smile, he had planned this whole thing out. They were going to fly over there, spend a day or two at the hotel then go on a guided tour around the amazon forests, but first Michael needed to reveal his plan to Gavin.

He hid the tickets in their picnic bag, Gavin had been complaining how he was a bit funny today but Michael was determined to make this happen, he drove them to their favourite park. Walking over, maybe he was a bit too fast up the hill, he placed the basket on the hill then turned to see the sun setting and Gavin almost fell. He took a few steps towards him and then almost ran as he fell again, stumbling onto the ground beside him,

“Gavin? Are you okay?” asked Michael,

“It hurts” whimpered the Brit holding his chest with a pained expression on his face.

 

~

 

Michael watched from the door as Gavin read through the book with a smile on his face; he had dropped off the book when the Brit was asleep, the doctors had concluded that it was a heart attack and told them that Gavin would have to stay overnight, Michael was distraught but managed to get home and rest a bit before coming back. With the blue balloon in hand he pushed it gently so it would drift over to Gavin, his husband spotted it and looked up to see Michael waiting, a sad smile was etched across Michaels face. Gavin reached his hand out towards him, he returned it by holding on, letting his fingers rub against the back of his hand soothingly. Gavin pushed the book towards Michael, no words needed to be spoken to know what was happening, Michael let the tears fill his eyes as a hand was brought to cup his face, he took the hand once again and placed a kiss to his husband’s forehead for what maybe the last time.

 

~

 

The funeral was quaint as they might say, family members, no sons or daughters, but brothers and sisters, a few friends here and there. Some were confused by the balloons but no one spoke against it, Michael didn’t speak when they let him, but he did let the pastor read the speech that he had written, Gavin would have been annoyed that he didn’t speak but he didn’t care, his husband was gone and now he couldn’t bear to go on without him.

 

The walk home was long and tiresome but at least he got plenty of rest, no more would he wake up with the feeling someone was staring at him, his light of his life, his co-explorer, his love was gone.

 

~

 

Michael was wide awake before his alarm beeped at him; he got up and got changed, he headed downstairs on his chair lift then made some coffee. Once the first cup was done he made his way outside to a familiar sound of beeping cars and the recent sound of construction workers chattering and their heavy machinery blundering about, some asshole tried to approach him about moving into a home, he then learned three new swear words before Michael angrily stormed away. Five minutes later a doorbell nose rang through the house, if it was those fucking workers again he was going to flip his shit. He opened his front door ready to yell at someone but held onto his words as a young sandy blonde kid with a large backpack that held all sorts of things, multiple frisbees attached to the side and a scout uniform with an assortment of badges was there holding onto a piece of paper.

 

“Hello sir or madam, I am training to become a scout and was wondering if you needed any assistance today, for example I could get your mail or help you cross the road” said the boy, Michael stared and waited for him to leave.

 

“No” replied Michael slamming the door, he turned and was about to leave but the doorbell rang again, oh god… Today was going to be a long fucking day.


End file.
